


Adieu, Mon Enfance

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Adieu, Mon Enfance

他的童年犹如一场流动的盛宴。在父亲的那间光线昏暗的古董小书店里，他已见过了精灵、仙女与巨怪，徜徉过了淌着奶与蜜的国度，一张张被翻过的陈旧书页上，孩童的想象力在肆意舞蹈。他仍记得书店外的兰布拉大道一点点沉入暮霭的时刻，蓝紫色的天幕被烈焰般的霞光裹卷，夕照投射在堆满了旧书的架子上，给那些或是缺损或是褪色的书本镀上一层甜蜜的金色。  
犹如国王。他的父亲对他说，嗓音低沉，带着几分沙哑。当你沉醉在心爱的书中之时，安东尼奥，你就像一个国王。  
他始终无法忘记他的父亲在收集到心爱书籍时的表情，那些疲惫的皱纹一点点地在眼角展开，如某种被喜悦重新书写的神秘符号。他的父亲笑着，他也笑着，他们都变成了八岁的孩子，在旧书店里手舞足蹈，为着一本1860年出版的卡尔德隆的《人生如梦》。  
孤独且残暴的王子赛西斯蒙多，在亦真亦幻的现实中，戴上了王冠。那时的他，为这个几乎每个西班牙人都耳熟能详的故事而痴迷，他可以随口背出里面的大段对白，让他的母亲止不住咯咯直笑。“你本是钻石/因你最为珍贵/你本是玫瑰/因你在百花之中最美。”他念着赛西斯蒙多对美人罗萨乌拉说出的台词，亲着母亲因为痨病而消瘦的苍白面颊，再被她温柔地推开。该离开了，我的小王子，你不能在妈妈身边待太久。  
该离开了。这句话贯穿了他的童年，直至在他十岁那年，演化为振聋发聩的回音。我们该离开了，安东尼奥。他的父亲站在他的房间门口说，那时正值深夜，窗外零星的遥远枪声让他辗转难眠。巴塞罗那正在流血，在这盛夏七月的夜里，虽然他不知道为何而流。  
我们去哪里呢，爸爸？他问道，父亲没有回答，只是用宽厚的手掌将他从柔软的床上拉起来，手心在他凌乱的黑发间仓促地摩挲着。那是他最后一次闻到童年的小床那混合了艾叶清香的气味，他会在梦中时时回到书店二楼的这张小床上，尽管他的骨骼和肌肉已经咔咔地拔节，伴随着生长期的疼痛，让他变得过于高大，不再能蜷进它蓬松柔软的被褥里。  
连夜向北的逃亡中，只有母亲竭力压抑的咳嗽声，偶尔才会打破凝重的寂静。他趴在父亲的背上睡了一会儿，晨曦的微光落在他长长的黑睫毛上。他模模糊糊地醒来，感到这一切都不过是梦境一场，只要他再揉揉眼睛，他就会在自己的房间里醒来，清晨的阳光抚弄着他的面颊，窗外的城市如同笼罩在铜黄色的花环中。  
然而这个梦并没有结束。他们的颠沛流离也似乎看不到尽头，从巴塞罗那到曼雷萨，再到图卢兹，他的父亲想尽办法搞到了几张临时的法国签证，但是他们没有地方可以落脚。他记不清有几次他是在火车站的候车室里被清晨的料峭寒意给冻醒，母亲在远远的角落里裹着黑色围巾大声地咳着，脸色潮红，用渴求的眼神望着他，却苦于恶疾缠身，无法给他以拥抱。  
那些被他们视为珍宝的古旧书籍，都被留在了巴塞罗那的古董书店里，它们究竟是会被宪兵队查抄，还是会被暴民掠夺，已不得而知。只有几本薄薄的小书被他藏在了行李箱里，其中就有那本《人生如梦》。他时常觉得自己就像赛西斯蒙多，懵懵懂懂地走向他的人生的转折点，分不清究竟是现实还是梦境。我们已经离开了囚禁的高塔，他的父亲会这样告诉他，我们正在拥抱更加自由的人生。可是他仍然如此想念他的巴塞罗那，他再也不能碰触的故乡。  
最终，他的父亲在波尔多找到了一份勉强能够维持生计的工作，这趟漫长的旅途才被画上了终点。流亡的生活损害了他的母亲的健康，即使她原先就已经孱弱不堪。他几乎再也见不到她的面了，人们用他听得似懂非懂的语言说着，她的结核病传染性太强，应当被隔离起来。他踢打着这些陌生的异国人，恶狠狠地咬他们的胳膊，像个狂暴的小兽。我要我的妈妈，他嚷嚷着，泪水弄污了他的脸颊，而她只是用那般渴求的眼神看着他，如同在用黑色的眼睛最后一次拥抱他。  
当他被套上灰色的罩衫，深蓝色的短裤，还有那顶在他看来十分可笑的黑色贝雷帽的时候，他已不再哭了。父亲把他送到了一所天主教寄宿学校，在那里，男孩们每天都要祷告三次，以求天父净化他们躁动不安的心灵。他们学习算数、古拉丁文还有宗教哲学，每一门课在他看来都无聊至极。我父亲是无政府主义者，他在去年七月巴塞罗那的动乱中带着全家逃离了西班牙，这是为什么我会在这里。他对每个男孩都这样解释道，深绿色的眼睛像是望着他们，却又没有望着他们。如果说他是人生如梦里的那个王子，他只觉得自己不过是从一座囚禁的高塔中走出，随即又踏入了另一座高塔。  
这座新的高塔里，自有一套新的规则。阅读课外的书目是要被严格控制的，对天主的虔信不应当被那些过于缱绻的温香软语玷污。接连被没收了三本书之后，他终于忍不住开始了他那小小的反叛。无政府主义，他在还没有能够完全理解这个词的含义的时候，就已经开始践行其理念了。自由万岁。  
自由啊，那镌刻在可怖的风暴战车上的美好字眼。他在操场边围墙用红色颜料涂抹着孩童式的胡言妄语之时，只深刻地感受到了自由的甜美，却不知其可能带来的恐怖。紧紧绷着脸的学监大踏着步朝他走来，拽住他的胳膊，将他整个拽得双脚离地，他才意识到，反叛的代价也许比他想象的要来得更加高昂——一日的禁闭，没有食物也没有水。  
铁门在身后铿然合上，他怅然若失地站在空空如也的禁闭室，仅有一扇狭隘的窗户，漏出几缕气若游丝的微光。这间半地下室在过去的一个世纪里忠实地担当着少年监狱的角色，用于惩戒那些不安分的年轻灵魂。  
他将始终记得另一个灵魂透过石墙呼唤他的声音。你在那儿吗？清亮而带着几分狡黠，像是某种隐秘的讯号——你在那儿吗？他起初不确定自己是否应该回应，他用脸蛋贴着石墙，小心翼翼地探听声音的来源，直到那个声音再次响起。你是因为什么被关进来的？  
涂鸦。他老老实实地回答道，在学校的围墙上。那个不知名的狱友笑了起来，哈哈伙计你都涂了些什么？学监该气得酒糟鼻子都红了吧？笑声犹如盛夏敲打在屋檐的雨滴，溅起小小的水花，让他因为闯祸而惊惶不安的内心感受到了些许清凉。他也笑着，描述起他在围墙上都涂抹了怎样的图案，用最鲜艳的颜料，和最尖锐的嘲讽。那个男孩隔着墙，兴致勃勃地听着他的描述，仿佛在为他那仍然不甚标准的法语和活灵活现的回溯笑得前仰后合。  
你呢，你又为啥在这里呀？直到讲完了全部故事，他才想起来问问这个始终未能谋面的狱友，而对方的回答让他瞪大了深绿色的眼睛。  
我啊，不过是收集了一套明信片。对方轻描淡写地回答道。去年在阿尔及利亚出版的，他们尖叫着说，孩子怎么能收藏这种东西，然后就把我拎到了禁闭室。无所谓，这里对于我来说就像家一样舒适。  
后来他才知道让老师尖叫的明信片上印着的究竟为何物，一位肤色黝黑的女性躺在具有东方情调的丝绸卧榻上，香汗淋漓，与两位白人男性肢体缠绵，他们全都赤裸如同伊甸园里的亚当与夏娃，当然他们的胯下可没有足以遮挡羞处的桑叶。那时他对此一无所知，只是背靠着石墙，对那个遥远却又接近的声音倾诉着他的流亡人生，从巴塞罗那到波尔多，从那个古董小书店到这个寄宿学校的禁闭室，从一场幻梦，到另一场幻梦。  
生命不过是一场梦境。他引用了赛西斯蒙多在全剧结尾感慨的那句话，他的语调低沉，有着不属于十一岁孩子的凝重。那个声音没有嘲笑他的故作老成，而是耐心地聆听了他的全部故事，然后得出了结论。  
如果说这一切都是梦，不知名的狱友说，那么让我们活得像是明天就是末日来临。  
可是他还如此年轻，无法理解那句话的真正含义，明天对于他来说还过于遥远，他还得想办法度过没有水也没有食物的漫长一天。他们这般谈着话，时而放声大笑，时而叹息惆怅，直到他蜷在地上，沉沉睡去。  
禁闭室的门打开的时候，迎接他的是一脸阴沉的学监。他又像小狗那般被拽着胳膊拖了出来，他竟然已经开始怀念这间冰冷的石室了，而下一秒钟，他就觉得自己的眼睛像是被阳光灼到了那般。他知道那就是他不知名的狱友，金发的孩子站在学监背后，朝他笑着，雨滴坠落的清亮笑声一如昨日。他眨着绿眼睛，在清晨的寒意料峭中缩着消瘦的肩膀，因为饥饿和干渴而不住地颤栗着。然而某种绝望而又甜蜜的预感攫取了他，让他知道这会是他的罗萨乌拉，被譬喻为日光的美人。  
弗朗西斯，老师们会用无奈而又带着些许亲昵的语调叫那个金发孩子的名字，弗朗西斯，别再惹麻烦了。而他会挂着拉斐尔笔下的天使那般的笑容回答道，好的，先生们。然而他们大概已经痛苦地认识到，这个貌若天使的孩子与其说是拉斐尔式的，倒更像是博斯的宗教画中的那些稀奇古怪的小恶魔。收藏充斥着过于大胆的性爱场面的明信片与禁书，对于弗朗西斯来说不过是家常便饭，在老师的教具箱里放上几条肥硕的青虫，也只是餐前的开胃菜。他更热衷的是在这个天主教的森严堡垒里宣扬上帝已死的概念，无论被抽了多少次手心，关上多少次禁闭，也从未改变。  
来自于西班牙的无政府主义者之子，毫无疑问地吸引了这个彻头彻尾的反逆者。他自从那次禁闭室的经历之后，就一直缠着安东尼奥，千方百计想让他说出更多的关于巴塞罗那的七月叛乱的事情。他们不想要上帝，不想要国王，也不想要总统，那么他们到底想要什么？他问道，蓝色的瞳眸在灼灼发光，他在这种时候总是美得惊人，尽管他自己对此毫无自知。  
自由，唯有自由。西班牙少年回答道。那种美灼伤了他，使他感到没来由的痛苦，他要到许多年后才能明白，这种痛苦源于对美好时光之易逝的恐惧。他曾在洒满金色夕照的旧书架上看到过童年的美好是怎样消逝的，而他在弗朗西斯的海蓝色眼睛里，也看到了他所为之沉醉的一切，有着怎样短暂的可能性。  
但他仍然无药可救地沉沦了。他开始与这个令所有老师头疼的问题学生形影不离，在校园里制造出双倍的麻烦，再手拉着手跑开，直至喘得再也跑不动，滚倒在荒芜的草丛里。他们摊开纤长的手脚躺在野草间，长久地透过草叶结成的环望着对方，傻乎乎地笑着，仿佛忘记了时间的流动，若不是被老师给抓个正着，他们能够一直这样望下去。禁闭室成为了他们认识的起点，也成为了他们共度最为漫长的时光的地方，隔着那堵冰冷的石墙，他们彻夜不眠地谈论着文学、宗教与政治。他们的思想远比他们的身体要成熟得更快，当其他男孩还在为做不完的代数题而苦恼的时候，他们已经在争论自由之意义所在了。  
黑夜之中，他听到他所爱的人在墙的那一边说，安东尼奥，我们来接吻吧。吻这个单词对于他来说并不陌生，他曾绝望地试图吻自己病入膏肓的母亲，但他从不曾试过隔着石墙，去吻自己偷偷爱恋的人。这唐突的提议让他感到全身的血液都往脑袋上涌，声音梗在了喉咙里，许久之后他才嘶哑地开口，该怎么做？  
我也不知道。那个声音里带着几分好笑，却丝毫不掩饰其中的炽热渴望，也许把身体紧贴着墙面，我们就能听到对方的心跳？在黑暗里，他们开始了漫长而笨拙的摸索，仍然幼小的胸膛隔着薄薄的毛衫贴在冰冷的墙上，手心摁在粗糙的石子上，耳朵也紧靠着，试图去捕捉那微弱几不可闻的心跳声。他们的呼吸变得粗重，焦虑与渴求让两个孩子的体温不断升高，石墙阻挡不了他们的声音，却足以隔绝他们的胸腔里狂跳不止的心脏。最终弗朗西斯还是笑了出来，不，我不要再等了，我现在就要开始吻你了。我就在这里。  
那个吻是如此奇特，除了砂砾般粗粝的质感，还有长年的阴冷空气渗入石头缝隙所生成的那股子潮湿的霉味，他在唇齿间什么也没有感觉到。然而这个吻又如此热烈，它所带来的高热，禁忌的快感，以及对爱人鲜红的嘴唇的质感的想象，足以烙印在他的唇上，疼痛而又甜美。  
爱情如同一场狂乱的风暴，尤其当它为宗教的禁忌所诅咒的时候。他被急遽地卷入这场风暴之中，还未来得及有所忏悔或是恐惧，就已经踏出了第一步，从那个石墙之吻，到图书馆的书架后倏忽即逝的吻，小树林的幽暗之处急不可耐的吻，公共浴室更衣间角落里偷偷摸摸的吻。他们不知餍足地索取着对方，有的吻如蜻蜓点水，轻轻一啄，有的吻如野兽噬咬，直到双唇红肿流血，青春如初夏的李子饱满得几欲涨裂。  
于是高塔里的日子不再显得那么沉闷可憎，即使是机械化的不断重复的祷告仪式，还有严格规定边界的户外活动，只要有他们偶然间偷偷交换的一个眼神，也会变得明亮起来，犹如灰色的背景上陡然炸裂开绚烂的色彩。彼时他的父亲的事业逐渐有了起色，不用再做薪水微薄的杂工，而是开始替人整理账目，而母亲在隔离治疗下也慢慢有了好转。生活又开始向他展露出笑颜，他每隔几个月能见到一次母亲，虽然还是不能吻她，只能这样望着她，但她已经如同世上最幸福的人。你长大了，安东尼奥。每次见面的时候她都会这样说，目光留恋地在他绿色的瞳眸和蜜色的肌肤上徘徊。唉，你身上有你爸爸的影子，当年他多讨姑娘们的欢心呀！以后你也是会让女孩心碎的。  
他想说他已经找到了他的罗萨乌拉，他的钻石，他的玫瑰，但是话到嘴边又咽了下去，他只是跪在母亲膝前，满怀渴望地说，妈妈，你会好起来的。这些词语与其说是祝愿，毋宁说是祈祷，他在向他所不相信的全知全能的上帝祈祷，希望他残缺不全的童年能够得以弥合，让母亲回到他的身边。  
然而他的母亲终究是没有撑过那个盛夏。1914年的6月，天空晴朗得如同一场注定要结束的梦幻，他从寄宿学校返回家里，扔下书包就打算去疗养院探望自己的母亲，却被父亲摁住了肩膀。不用去了，孩子。他注意到父亲仿佛苍老了十岁，声音也越发嘶哑，你的母亲已经安葬在公墓里了。  
他那倔强的父亲，甚至不愿让他来分担生离死别的痛苦。他独自承受着丧妻之痛，往那具与他的妻子同样瘦小的棺柩上撒下了第一捧土。为此安东尼奥将永远无法原谅他，无论过了多少年，无论是否自己也成为了父亲。十五岁的少年暴怒地摔门而出，在公墓里疯一般地寻找新立的墓碑，然后抱着那方刻着费尔南德斯的洁白石碑嚎啕大哭，直至精疲力竭。他蜷缩着躺在墓碑下的那方小小的空地，仿佛最后一次蜷在母亲的怀抱里，尽管他已经记不得她的怀里究竟有着怎样的气息和温度，他只记得消毒药水的浓烈味道，以及结核病人特有的空洞喘息声。  
有谁在轻轻地抚着他黑色的鬈发，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。夜幕悄然垂落在荒凉的墓地，深紫色的暮霭之下，那个跪在他身边的黑影有着纤细美好的轮廓，他呜咽了两声，将脸颊靠在那轻抚他的指尖上摩挲着，仿佛要留住母亲的幽魂留在世间的最后温存。那并不是他的母亲，而是他的爱人。他不清楚弗朗西斯为什么会在那时出现在墓地，又是怎样在亡者的国度里找到他的，他只模糊记得扑进了他的怀中，恶狠狠地抱着，像是要把那个金发少年给勒进自己的身体，融化为他的骨肉的一部分。  
整个夏天他都借住在弗朗西斯的父亲经营的庄园里，他不愿回家面对父亲愈发苍老的容颜，母亲似乎仍在他们的居所里游荡不去，用那不存在的黑色眼睛凝视着他。波诺伏瓦家的葡萄园是方圆百里最好的，但凡是做点小生意的，都跟这个庄园有些关系。之前安东尼奥的父亲曾给庄园做过一笔红酒买卖的账目，这使得他可以在那个姿态傲慢的老爷面前低下脑袋来，喏喏地说自己是卡里埃多先生的儿子。  
那位老爷似乎并不在乎他的孩子往家里面带了什么人，更确切地说，他根本就不关心弗朗西斯到底在做些什么。第一任妻子给他带来的这个孩子是个彻头彻尾的麻烦，只要他的现任配偶，也就是他的第三位妻子，能够生出个孩子来，他会非常乐意把弗朗西斯的名字从继承人的名单里划掉。无奈的是他除了这顽劣的独子，尚没有其他子嗣可以接管庞大的庄园，他尝试了各种偏方，乃至求助于吉普赛人的巫医，都没有能够生育新的后代。弗朗西斯挂着讥诮的笑容叙述着这一切，仿佛他口中的那个人不是自己的亲生父亲，而是莫里哀的喜剧里的某个角色，殚精竭虑地想要改变自己的命运，却又徒劳无功。  
可是庄园主老爷的冷漠，从某种程度上来说给他们提供了充足的空间，让他们可以在幽深的古堡里追逐奔跑，攀爬重重曲折的螺旋状阶梯，在繁茂的葡萄支架后肆无忌惮地吻着对方，炽烈的阳光让这个吻的温度变得更高，几乎足以灼伤双唇。他本以为那个夏天漫长得没有尽头，但它还是以最猝不及防的方式结束了。  
战争，没有人知道它为什么会发生，但它就这样到来了。起初人们还是乐观的，德国佬只不过在虚张声势，他们说，然而他们的笑容在听到德意志第二帝国和奥匈帝国集结起了几十万军队的时候就变得僵硬了。弗朗西斯说这场战争恐怕会旷日持久，他那远超于他的年龄的聪慧和洞察力始终在折磨着他，让他在阅读报纸的时候眉头紧锁，低声叹息。空气中仿佛有什么东西在燃烧，带着恐惧与焦虑的气息，尽管战火远没有燃到这座宁静的小城。  
安东尼奥对这种气息并不陌生，他仍是孩童的时候，就从巴塞罗那的空气中嗅到过相似的味道。他沉默着，拨开那垂坠的金发，吻上了弗朗西斯大理石般的脖颈，但这雏鸟轻啄的温存无法抚去他所爱的人眉间的忧愁。在暑期将尽的烈日炎炎的午后，金发的少年突然提议去葡萄园里散步，这不合时宜的要求如同某种不祥的讯号，宣告着某出戏剧的帷幕即将被拉开，只是他仍然不确定，那会是悲剧，还是喜剧。他接受了弗朗西斯的提议，跟着他走向葡萄园的深处，灰白色的土地折射着炽白的日光，让周遭的景物具有了印象派油画那般的质感，浸于模糊的，游移不定的光影里。  
我不能再返回学校了。弗朗西斯说着，声音艰涩，仿佛每个单词都变成了固体，具有重量，沉甸甸地令他不堪重荷。我的父亲要送我去瑞士，我还有不到两年就满十八岁了，他说若是那时战争还未结束，我就会被抓去服兵役。他有那么多钱，却没有任何让我免于服兵役的法子，听起来多荒谬可笑，不是么？他只不过是想要摆脱我，让我从这庄园里消失。  
他要过了许久才意识到这是他的爱人的告别，而在战争时期，这或许就意味着永别。强烈的白光中，金发的少年也如油画中的人物，面容在强烈的白光中逐渐隐去，如同一个注定要消逝的梦境，他在梦境中不断地向自己的过往告别，离开他的高塔，走向纷繁复杂的世间。只是他仍未准备好告别，他从未真正地准备好过，他近乎暴怒地紧紧攥着弗朗西斯的肩膀，攥得骨头咔咔作响。他那金发的爱人紧咬着嘴唇，没有任何挣扎，只是抬起手来，缓缓地解开了丝绸衬衫的扣子。  
在那个炽热的午后，在葡萄园的深处，他们践行了他们最后一次的，彻底的反叛。身体的交合是激烈且笨拙的，远没有他们想象的那般简单，他无比艰难地进入他的爱人的身体之时，金发少年的脸因为剧痛而变得惨白，活像是被钉在玻璃上的蝴蝶标本，绝望地向后仰去，不住地颤抖着。他也因为疼痛而面容扭曲，双手摁在身下人的腰肢间，他们被这种特殊的痛苦给牢牢连接了起来，如同被熔接一般。快感来得极其缓慢，却无比强烈，他们的指甲在彼此的身体都留下了深深的血痕，如同反叛的印记。  
别了，别了。

 

多年以后，他已经可以平静地回忆起那种痛苦了。他说，这未尝不是那犹如流动的盛宴的童年宣告终结的方式。他绿色的眼睛沉凝如夏日的郁郁树影。  
那场吞噬了数百万计年轻生命的旷日战争，最终也吞没了他与爱人的最后一点联系，他往瑞士寄去了不下五十封信，但那些雪白的信件都如同夭折的白鸽，坠入群山，再无回音。唯有那鲜明的疼痛，仍然时时提醒着他，那些在禁闭室里的肆意狂想，以及明天仿佛就是末日般的亲吻与性爱。他的罗萨乌拉，他的钻石，他的玫瑰，从未真正消逝，时间越是推移，越是显出其灼灼光华。  
1918年秋季，年仅十九岁的他偷偷潜回了他的祖国。不知名的瘟疫跟死神结为了同盟，在西班牙横行肆虐，那时他除了年轻和基础的医学知识一无所有，却仍然想要有所救助。人生莫过于如此，他因着父亲的理想主义而背井离乡，又因着自己的理想主义再次返乡。在巴塞罗那郊区的一所医院里，他寄出了最后一封给他的爱人的信。  
“因为我已知晓/整个幸福的人生/归根到底/只是一场梦境。”他写道，引用了赛西斯蒙多在《人生如梦》的结尾的慨叹，笔尖在粗糙的纸面上移动，他感到自己如同一位孤独的国王。钢笔温柔地勾勒出最后一道花纹，他低下头来，用亲吻封上了信笺。

 

FIN


End file.
